Only Today
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Hai hyung, lama tidak bertemu." / "Apa kau lupa sayang? Bukan kita yang memutuskannya, tapi kau sendiri. Ckk.." / "Hikss... M-maafkan aku h-hyung hiksss hikss..." / "Ah, kenalkan ini Jongwoon hyung." / "Kim Ryeowook berhentilah untuk egois!" / YEWOOK / YAOI / ONESHOOT


Title : Only Today

Author : Nathan Yws

Cast : Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook

Rate : T / YAOI

Note : Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide saya. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD

 _Happy Reading^^_

* * *

Seorang namja dengan wajah tampan yang sangat mempesona kini sedang berdiri di tengah taman seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, ia melirik kanan-kirinya memberikan tatapan dingin kepada orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

'Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' Pikirnya ketika orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya memperhatikan dirinya sejak ia datang ke taman itu. Sebenarnya bukan penampilannya yang salah, tapi kadar ketampanannyalah yang salah, karena melebihi batas maksimal, sehingga membuat orang-orang terpana olehnya.

'Hhhh...' Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi orang yang di tunggu-tunggunya itu belum datang juga.

"Tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa pulang sendirian kok."

'Deg'

'Suara ini...' Innernya dalam hati.

"Gomawo Ji Eun-ah." Suara itu kembali terdengar, tepat di belakangnya. Tubuh namja tampan itu seketika membatu di tempat ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil yang kini berdiri hanya berjarak bebarapa meter darinya.

'Deg'

Entah itu suara degup jantung siapa, yang pasti kini namja tampan maupun namja manis itu kini tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Jongwoon hyung." Panggil namja manis itu yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung ketika bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Jongwoon.

"R-ryeowookie." Sama halnya dengan Ryeowook, tubuh Jongwoon pun seakan tidak bisa di gerakkan.

"Hai hyung, lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Ryeowook, berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongwoon.

"Hnn.." Respon Jongwoon sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Oh, hmmm.." Ryeowook yang merasa tidak nyaman ketika di tatap Jongwoon merasakan serba salah.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Ryeowook menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon, mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Jalan-jalan." Jawabnya datar, Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak suka akan jawabannya.

"Apa kita bisa berbicara sebentar? Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Jongwoon dengan nada sedikit pelan, sedangkan Ryeowook tampak sedang berfikir sebentar.

"Heum.." Jongwoon menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui tawarannya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya untuk berjalan menuju kafe di seberang taman itu.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari wajahnya kini mulai memerah saat merasakan tangan hangat Jongwoon, ia merasakan sedikit getaran yang menggelitik hatinya. Ketika mereka berdua sampai di kafe, Jongwoon membawanya memasuki kafe itu dan duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di sudut kafe tersebut.

"A-ada apa hyung." Tanya Ryeowook ketika ia melihat Jongwoon yang gelisah dan mengengok kanan-kirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jongwoon singkat kemudian ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Jongwoon kepada orang yang di hubunginya itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah datang, aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu nanti." Ucap Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook yang kini memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya."

 _'Klikkk.'_

Jongwoon kembali memasukan handphone-nya kedalam saku celananya. Ia melihat Ryeowook yang duduk di depannya dan kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tidak ia perlihatkan ke orang lain semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Ryeowook yang melihat senyuman pun Jongwoon ikut tersenyum, mencoba memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya kepada namja tampan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau masih belum berubah." Ucap Jongwoon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ryeowook.

"Huhh?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu ketika mendengar ucapan Jongwoon

"Apa kita bisa mengobrol sebentar?" Pinta Jongwoon lagi yang menatap harap kepada Ryeowook.

"Mmm.. B-baiklah." Jawab Ryeowook ragu, pasalnya mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Wookie?" Jongwoon menyebut nama Ryeowook dengan nama panggilan yang sering ia lontarkan dulu.

"B-baik." Ryeowook mengangguk dan kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah."

"Bagaimana dengan kabarmu hyung." Ryeowook kemudian balik menanyakan kabar Jongwoon.

"Buruk, setelah kejadian 'itu'." Jawaban Jongwoon sontak membuat Ryeowook mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Hyung..." Panggil Ryeowook lirih.

"Aku mengatakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya." Lagi-lagi jawaban Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook bungkam dan ia merasakan sesuatu nyeri di hatinya yang entah kenapa.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu ice cream, bukankah dulu kau penggila ice cream?" Ucap Jongwoon yang mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Heumm... Aku bukan bukan penggila ice cream hyung, aku hanya menyukainya karena rasanya yang begitu manis." Ryeowook mencoba menyangkal ucapan Jongwoon yang mengatakannya penggila ice cream.

"Hahh.. Itu sama sepertimu yang manis baby."

 _'BLUSH'_

Semburat merah yang nampak di wajah Ryeowook sukses membuat Jongwoon menyeringai lebar.

"A-apa yang kau katakan hyung?!" Ucap Ryeowook tergagap, memastikan sekali lagi dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Pesanlah ice cream sesuka mu." Tapi sepertinya Jongwoon mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan itu membuat Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Jongwoon mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya ketus, lalu ia memesan ice cream kesukaannya. Sambil menunggu pesannan mereka datang, Jongwoon dan Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang mereka buat, akhirnya Jongwoon mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu Wookie?" Jongwoon memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan kabar orang tua Ryeowook.

"Appa sudah meninggal hyung, sedangkan umma sekarang lumpuh karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya dengan appa." Jawaban yang di berikan Ryeowook membuat Jongwoon terkejut, ia menangkap raut kesedihan di wajah Ryeowook ketika menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Jongwoon lirih, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook setelah 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung." Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum menatap Jongwoon. Ia memakluminya karena memang 2 tahun terakhir ini mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu dan berkomunikasi lagi.

"Ah, ice cream mu sudah datang Wookie." Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar seruan Jongwoon dan kemudian langsung mengangambil dan menyuapkan sesendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya.

"Selama 2 tahun ini , apa saja yang sudah terjadi baby." Tanya Jongwoon mencoba untuk kembali memulai obrolan mereka.

"Banyak, ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Bagaimana denganmu hyung." Jawab Ryeowook lalu balik bertanya kepada Jongwoon.

"Berbanding balik dengan mu, 2 tahun terakhir ini aku malah semakin sibuk mengurus perusahaan."

"Aku yakin selama ini kau pasti tidak makan dengan teratur." Jongwoon terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Ryeowook yang menebak bagaimana kehiduapannya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Tepat baby Kkkk..."

"Aishh.. kenapa kau malah tertawa hyung, kan dulu sudah ku katakan, kau harus mengurus dirimu dengan benar. Tapi kenapa kau malah mengabaikannya." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang kini malah terlihat imut dimata Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri sayang, karena hanya kau yang bisa mengurus semua kebutuhan ku." Ekspresi Ryeowook seketika berubah ketika mendengar ucapan Jongwoon. Ia benar-benar bingung, bagaimana bisa Jongwoon masih bisa berbicara seperti itu dengan gamblang ketika keadaan mereka berdua sudah seperti ini.

"Ada apa baby?" Tanya Jongwoon ketika melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang kini malah terlihat sedih.

"Bisakah kau tidak seperti ini hyung?" Jongwoon mengeryitkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di tanyakan Ryeowook.

"Kita sudah memutuskan jalan kita sendiri hyung, jadi berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah denganmu." Jawab Ryeowook yang malah membuat Jongwoon terdiam.

"Apa kau lupa sayang? Bukan kita yang memutuskannya, tapi kau sendiri. Ckk.." Ucap Jongwoon yang langsung berdecak kesal dangan apa yang mereka bicara sekarang.

"Oh, ayolah. Bisakah kita tidak membahas masalah itu sekarang? Bahkan ice cream mu sudah mulai mencair karena pembicaraan konyol ini." Lanjutnya asal, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Niatnya tadi ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengan orang yang sangat di rindukannya ini, membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tentang kehidupan mereka karena mungkin hanya hari ini mereka berdua bisa berbicara berduaan seperti sekarang, tapi kenapa malah seperti ini. Ia kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang kini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"R-ryeowookie.." Jongwoon memanggil Ryeowook pelan, perasaan bersalah kini menyergap hatinya. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa Ryeowwoook itu sangat sensitif dan tidak berbicara seperti itu dengan namja mungilnya itu.

"Hikss... M-maafkan aku h-hyung hiksss hikss..."

"Baby.." Jongwoon mulai gelagapan saat isakan Ryeowook mulai keluar, beberapa orang yang ada di cafe itu menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Hikss..." Satu isakan kembali lolos dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis baby, itu semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mu. Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar." Ucap Jongwoon sambil mengusap surai hitam Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah, kau taukan aku tidak bisa melihat mu menangis?" Ryeowook mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Jongwoon, ia kemudian menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongwoon.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, karena aku sangat tidak suka ketika melihat mu menangis sayang."

"Ya, aku berjanji hyung." Jongwoon tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, ingin rasanya ia mencium orang yang sangat di cintainya itu sekarang.

"Oppa / Wookie Oppa..." Jongwoon dan Ryeowook segera menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka berdua langsung berdiri ketika melihat dua yeoja berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berada.

"Ji Eun-ah kenapa kau ada disini?" Ryeowook langsung bertanya kepada yeoja yang bernama Ji Eun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, sedangkan yeoja yang satunya lagi berdiri di samping Jongwoon.

"Oppa kenapa kau lama sekali?" Ryeowook melirik yeoja yang di samping Jongwoon yang kini malah di acuhkan oleh Jongwoon.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama oppa, aku hanya merasa khwatir. Mmm.. Oppa mereka siapa?" Ji Eun menatap dua orang yang berada di depannya dan Ryeowook sekarang.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Jongwoon hyung." Ryeowook pun mengenalkan Jongwoon kepada Ji Eun yang kini tersenyum kepada Jongwoon.

"Dan nnn..."

"Krystal, aku tunangannya Jongwoon oppa."

 _'DEG'_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook kini merasakan sesak di hatinya saat yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan Jongwoon, ia melirik ke arah Jongwoon sebentar tapi sepertinya namja itu tetap diam.

"Tunangannya? Wah.. Ehm.. Aku Ji Eun, calon istrinya Ryeowook oppa. Minggu depan kami akan segera menikah, ku harap kalian bisa datang."

'Apa ini?'

Kini giliran Jongwoon yang membelakkan matanya, menatap tidak percaya kearah Ryeowook yang kini hanya bisa menunduk ketika Ji Eun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Krystal dan Jongwoon.

"Ah.. Selamat, kami pasti akan datang nanti." Ucapan selamat dari Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba membuat ketiga manusia itu menatap Jongwoon, terlebih Ryeowook yang kini menatap Jongwoon dengan tatapan nanar.

"Terimakasih oppa, kami pasti akan menunggu kedatangan kalian, mm.. kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ji Eun memberikan senyuman manisnya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ayo oppa."

"Ah, i-iya.. Sampai b-bertemu nanti Jongwoon hyung." Ryeowook memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum ketika Jongwoon menatapnya dingin. Ia dan Ji Eun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Krystal.

"Ah, mereka pasangan yang manis, iya kan oppa?" Krystal menoleh kearah Jongwoon.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongwoon datar yang malah membuat Krystal mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kita pulang sekarang." Krystal langsung membuntuti Jongwoon yang kini sudah melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar kafe itu.

* * *

#2YearsAgo

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini hyung." Suara menor yang sangat khas keluar dari bibir namja manis memulai percakapan antara dua orang namja yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe yang keadaannya lumayan sepi sekarang.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya namja yang di hadapannya itu dengan wajah kebingungan, pasalnya namja yang di depannya itu adalah kekasihnya yang mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu hyung? Bukankah kau sudah tau alasannya." Namja manis bertubuh mungil itu menatap namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kim Ryeowook berhentilah untuk egois!" Ucap namja tampan itu kepada Ryeowook,-sang kekasih- dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras ketika mengerti alasan kekasihnya yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak egois hyung! ini untuk kebaikan kita juga." Ryeowook sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Tidak! ini bukan untuk kebaikan kita, tapi ini hanya untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri. Cobalah untuk berhenti memikirkan orang lain Ryeowookie. Aku tau kau tersiksa dengan keputusanmu ini, begitu juga denganku." Namja tampan itu merendahkan suaranya dan menatap sendu Ryeowook yang kini menundukan kepalanya, tidak mau menatap dirinya.

"Hiks... Ku mohon Jongwoon hyung. A-aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka." Satu isakan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya membuat Jongwoon meraskan nyeri di hatinya. Air mata yang kini mulai mengalir di pipi chubby namjanya itu membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hhhh... Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis baby. Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku terima. Tapi ingat, aku akan selalu mencintaimu baby. Tidak peduli walaupun nanti kau sudah memiliki yang lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu." Ucapan Jongwoon sukses membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Memang ini adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit untuk keduanya, hubungan yang dipandang tabu oleh orang-orang disekitar membuat Ryeowook dulu hampir menyerah mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jongwoon. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya, karena kedua orang tuanya menentang keras hubungan mereka.

"H-hyung jangan begitu, hikksss... Kau tetap harus mencintai orang lain hyung." Air mata Ryeowook malah keluar semakin deras.

"Aku tidak akan bisa." Ucap Jongwoon kemudian mengusap pelan air mata Ryeowook yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"H-hyung." Panggil Ryeowok ketika Jongwoon berdiri dan menggeser bangkunya.

"Aku pergi baby, jaga kesehatanmu." Jongwoon mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kemudian membalikan badannya untuk pergi keluar dari kafe tersebut, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini terisak sendirian. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, air mata Jongwoon terjatuh ketika ia keluar dari kafe itu.

-End

* * *

Haii...

Aku kembali lagi dengan mambawa ff oneshoot YeWook *Lambai tangan

Maapin aku klo ffnya aneh kek gini -_-

Klo udah baca pliss ripiu coba :3

.

.

.

SALAM YWS^^


End file.
